ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Aayush Raj Chettri
Aayush Raj Chettri is a professional Blader of the WBBA and the ex co-owner of WBBA Shop. He debuted in 2012 and currently owns Diabolic Kronos. He has been the Rampage Champion before. Early Days Aayush's coming to the group , was , an accident . After joining Facebook , he was asked to update his info , like Movies Seen , Music Heard , etc. While he was typing " Beyblade " in interests , he saw a group named " Ultimate Bladers WBBA " . He wanted to see the group . So he clicked on Ultimate Bladers WBBA . But he could not see posts as it was a closed group . And so , he decided to join it . After a day or so , he successfully landed in the group . He spied on people who post-battled , and learnt about it ─ How to post-battle , basic rules and regulations . And his journey to be a blader began . At first , he used Diablo Nemesis . Driven by thirst of victories , he had his first battle . But it is unknown who he battled against . His first loss made him angry , because he still was a kid . He wanted to win . After gaining much experience , he was added to more groups like WBF , UDN and BWL . He was very successful in WBF , 7 wins and 0 losses . He wasn't able to continue hiis streak there due to the group becoming deactive . He battled thrice at BWL and lost 1 but won twice . Again the group was deactive . He finally met Moinul and joined UDN , where he became the 2nd strongest blader . After his return to UB , he was greedy and cruel . Many bladers , including Angemon rejected him for many months . After several months , he became a kind blader again and is loved by all . Still , his record at UBWBBA is only 3 wins and 6 losses ( 4 losses due to DQ ) . Now Aayush is a good blader . He is one of UBWBBA's future . He wants to be an admin , but some say he is not ready yet . He is working hard and creating awesome beys . He is optimistic about the future and the future awaits him . GOOD LUCK FELLA ! Present Time He left UBWBBA for some unknown reasons. Probably because no one remembered him ( Nj and Rits had were also offline for couple of months) . So, life moved on. He kept ignoring the group. But, his heart was made for Beyblade. So not being able to resist any further, he joined UBWBBA again in 2015. He is in a " extremely " bad form currently , but hopes to regain the form he once had. His bey Cursed Pegasus is yet to be found. Currently he uses Diabolic Kronos. Aayush's Friends - Angemon, Ritvick , Gingka , MJ. Aayush's Rivals - Unknown. Aayush's Beys - First Bey - Diablo Nemesis ( officially chosen ) Second Bey - Lord Drago ( He got frustrated when others used God beys ) Third Bey - Cursed Nemesis ( he wanted to create Cursed Beys mixed with dark powers of nemesis ) Fourth Bey - Cursed Shenron ( he mixed Nemesis and Drago to create Shenron ) Fifth bey - Cursed Pegasus ( he wanted to mix cursed and light beys , after getting inspired from Gingka's bey ─ God Pegasus Hybrid . ) Current Bey - Diabolic Kronos.Category:Light BladerCategory:Dark BladerCategory:BladersCategory:WBBA Shop OwnersCategory:SHOWDOWN Bladers